Blinding Darkness
by WannaBeNinja
Summary: Kurayami just wants to wake up. A completely pointless little oneshot I wrote while trying in vain to write a chapter for one of my other stories. No real pairing but OCxRenji &/or OCxHisagi if you squint.Actually there is no real point. Dont hate me ha


_**Disclaimer** __- I don't own any of the guys and girls from Bleach. However, Kurayami ['Yami] is all mine to bend and mold!_

Okay... I've been attempting to write a chapter for _Flawless Imperfections  
And **THIS** is what pops out -.-  
__This is a small (less than 1,000 word) one-shot... __thing_  
Should it even be considered a one-shot?  
-sigh- **I give up!!!  
I heard a song on YouTube by Lost Prophets (I think) that I never heard before  
& this little crap-shot is what the product of me listening to it is...  
[Sorry I fail horribly.]**

* * *

She pounded her hand on the hard door before her, tears poured from her eyes - not from fear but from frustration. It was no use, she was never going to get out of there. She was going to die, rot and turn to dust in the very room she despised so. It had been weeks, maybe months, since she'd been thrown into this hell and she was sure it was affecting her mindset.

"YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" She yelled, though she doubted anyone would hear her. Her hands rose to her head, fingers interlacing with her hair and pulling as she screamed out her anger. Tears continued to drip down her cheeks, her scalp aching from the pull she was placing upon it.

After her moment of complete insanity passed her eyes went blank, staring into nothingness. Her legs gave way and her knees slammed against the stone flooring beneath her. Everything within her felt as if it was in shambles, broken, left to rust and die.

'_Wake up…  
Wake up…'_

Her mind wished for it all to be a dream, her heart pounding against her rip cage begging for this all to be a horrible nightmare. Yet the soreness of her knees and the blood dripping down her chin from her bitten lip told her it was all reality. Her hands finally loosened on her hair and they fell limply to her sides. Her body soon followed as she sat on her heels in the center of the cold room.

Her fingers twitched on the ground as her mind continued to wipe itself clean. She could no longer handle the situation, she could no longer hold herself together. She would make it all disappear before she lost all holds on her sanity. She would end this torment _now_.

"Y'er really giving up _that _easily." A muffled voice said with a disbelieving tone. "Never thought I'd see tha' day." She could hear the smirk on the speakers face, but her dull eyes still stared forward. "Looks like she's really lost it, Hisagi." The voice seemed to be speaking to someone else, crouching down the man watched the younger woman not far from him.

"Well, she's used to someone always saving her ass at the last minute." Another voice answered in a harsh voice, though is soon softened. "It's because you spoiled her, Renji." The black haired man, Hisagi, crouched beside his drinking buddy and sighed. "No one is always going to be there to hold your hand, 'Yami."

Her head finally turned and landed on the slightly transparent men. Both smirking her way as she studied them, she knew those smirks. Yet, she couldn't place it, couldn't figure out where she knew them from. Why did her heart ache to be near the two, why did her body itch to rush over and tackle them both to the ground.

"We're getting old just waitin' f'er ya, ya know. Get off y'er ass 'Yami!" The red head, Renji she remembered, said with a slight chuckle. Suddenly both of the men stood and turned to leave.

Yami made a distressed sound as she reached for the fading figures. Hisagi turned and smiled sadly at the woman. "You have to save yourself this time, 'Yami. You can sit around and wait for nothing or you can make your move."

The two figures vanished into the still air of the room. The woman stared at the spot the two once stood and slowly her eyes hardened. Her lax fingers curled into fist, her lips twitching into a sneer.

Her body twitched as she heard the door she'd been pounding earlier open. The sound of a set of feet entered and the door closed behind the intruder. "Are you ready to behave, Kurayami-chan?" The naturally husky voice said in amusement. He had enjoyed watching her break, watching the once outspoken stubborn woman literally fall to her knees. "I did not bring you all the way to Hueco Mundo just to lock you within this room."

'_Wake up…  
Wake up…  
And we will never loose…  
Wake up…  
Wake up…  
It's time to make a move.'_

'Yami quickly hide the devious smirk that wanted to creep onto her face. Resisting the urge to turn her eyes and glare hatefully at the man, she managed to smother her anger. No longer did any of her internal spitefulness nor her desire to kill him show on her features. She turned her head slightly, only so her half hooded eyes could see her captors feet. And when she spoke, her voice expertly hid her inner turmoil. "Of course, Aizen-sama." If he wanted to play a game of war, she was more than ready to crush him.

* * *

There will be **NO** continuation.  
That's **the end**... No more...  
You're going to have to live with it!

Well, that's it for now...  
Hope someone enjoyed that...  
- WannaBeNinja -


End file.
